


Pigtails

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was a little hurt and this had only been the recent fun made at my expense... Starsky POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #45 'love'

 

**Pigtails**

by Belladonna

 

Being honest, it had felt a bit demeaning when Hutch came up with this little handbook on how to become right-handed. As if being a lefty was something wrong.

 

I was a little hurt. Okay, a lot. And this had only been the recent fun made at my expense.

 

Sure, he always did it with a smile, no malice behind the words, but I couldn't help but wonder why exactly he did that. To me, his supposedly best friend.

 

Then finally it clicked.

You only pulled the pigtails on the girl you loved. Or in my case, the boy.


End file.
